


Maximum Winn

by GachMoBrea



Series: Max's Plan [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: -Ish, ...and then gave him a Blocker?, 2 Chapters with Different Endings, Alternate Scene, Continuation, Episode Related, Gen, I'm too tired to tag, Max POV, Part 2, S01E19 + 20, What if...Max made it to Winn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I would have found it cool if you would write an fan fic wear he (Max Lord) saves Winn from this (the first part in the series) AND ALSO has an extra Miryad Blocker just in case he finds someone that could help! Supergirl tells him he is a Genius which, of course, he is a nerdy on but still cool and a fan of him! And after he hears that Winn kinda is an orphan as well he decides that he gives him the Miryad Blocker."  [Pascal] </p><p>Or: the Sequel, several months afterwards, where I tried to re-write Max and Winn into becoming friends and failed miserably...</p><p>(Follows, almost, directly after the first part of the Series.)</p><p>*Two Chapters with Two ways it could have gone.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keeping (Mostly) With The Episode Version

Supergirl puts a hand on Winn's shoulder, as if needing the contact to make sure he was still there. Still safe.  
"I wish that big brain of yours would just snap out of this," she tells him softly. Eyes sad and turned downward.   
Cat is in her office, on the phone of all things, and Max wonders whether or not he should mention the extra device in his pocket. He didn't think he'd need help, but he made an extra Blocker just in case anyway. He learned early on that one could never be too careful.   
"Has your friend helped you before?" Max finds himself asking. Maybe easing into the bomb idea was better than just putting it out there right away.  
A small smile creeps across the face of the 'hero' as she finally turns her attention away from the kid, "He created a virus that kicked Indigo's butt last time."  
"Is that so?" He's impressed. Making something powerful enough to fight a creature from another world took brains. "I bet his parents were so proud."  
Supergirl grimaces, looking away again as she crosses her arms, "Winn's mother is dead and his father isn't really a father."  
Right. The name finally 'clicks' something in Max's brain and he recalls a breakout from prison of another Winn and the explosion at a toy convention.  
The kid's kinda like him, in a way. Smart and parent-less.  
Maybe he could use some help. He already saved the kid, might as well put his friend status with the 'hero' to good use.

"Before I tell you about my plan, how about a peace offering?" Max gets off his seat and pulls the other Blocker out of his pocket.  
"You've got another one?"   
Supergirl's spirits rise as he puts the device on the kid and activates it.   
Winn stops typing immediately. He spins around in his chair to look worriedly up to the Kryptonian. "Supergirl?"  
"Winn!" Supergirl pulls the kid into her arms. "You're back."  
"Owe! Powers," the kid protests, getting out of the chair. The 'hero' releases him and steps back to give him some space. "How am I back?"  
"I saved you life, kid," Max announces plainly, lets the fact sink in a little before adding with an overly friendly smile. "You're welcome."  
"I was," the kid vaguely points around to nothing in particular. "I was going to."  
"Yeah," the billionaire grins. Having one of the Kryptonian's friends on his side should definitely help with selling the bomb idea. "Like I said, you're welcome."  
"Yeah, but," Winn touches the Blocker. "What is this?"  
"A Blocker," Max answers before Supergirl can. "The aliens are using my satellites to send a signal to everyone's brains. The Blocker stops it before it can reach us."  
"Cool," the kid smiles, then instantly squashes it. "What about the others?"  
"They're still under Myriad's control," the 'hero' frowns. "Mr. Lord says that he's got a plan to stop this, though."  
"Great," the smile returns as the kid looks at Max expectantly, "What's your plan?"

"Before we," Max motions between Supergirl and himself. "'decided to be friends' I was working on a weapon to use against the Kryptonians."  
"Just the evil ones or?" Winn interrupts, nervously waiting for the answer.  
Max gives it to him straight, "All Kryptonians."  
It doesn't please the kid very much. Not at all, really, but the 'hero' asks, "What kind of weapon?"  
"A bomb. Filled with Kryptonite dust. It'll radiate the entire City. Choke them all to death." He opens up his arms. "No more Myriad."  
"Shape it like a teddy bear and you'll sound more like my dad." Winn grumbles loudly, glaring at Max. Ungrateful kid.  
"Winn," Supergirl sighs but is cut off by her friend.   
"No! Are you seriously even thinking about this?"  
"Uhm, wait," Cat returns from her phone call to interrupt. "Won't that kill Supergirl and Superman?"  
"Not if she flies up and detonates it over the city center." Max walks away from the friends and towards the Icon. "Then she and he skedaddle." He pauses at a safe distance between them. "She won't be able to come back to National City for roughly 50 years-" Cat laughs lightly. "but that's a small price to pay to save the world right?"  
"You're just pushing the problem to another city," Winn frowns. "Who's to say that Non won't see what you're doing and push your satellites somewhere else and start over?"   
"What about the human beings?" Supergirl adds. "Will they be affected at all?"  
This was the hardest part of the cell. A part Max wishes he could avoid, but the situation called for dramatic choices.  
"The concussive force to properly displace the Kryptonite dust will result in some losses," Max loses some of his confidence towards the end of his answer.  
"Hmm, what exactly are we talking about Max? 'Losses'?" Kat crosses her arms below the chest.  
"8% of the population."  
"8% of the population. 8% of four million people-"  
"That's 320,000 people!" Winn interrupts angry.  
"Versus the seven billion people on the planet that Non wants to turn into Zombies."  
It was the only choice! Didn't they SEE that?  
Cat turns to the Kryptonian, "Are you seriously considering this?"  
"No," Winn answers for her, even though his friend doesn't look like she agrees.  
"She is," Max points out, noting the look in her eyes and the slump of her shoulders.

Winn goes to her side as she turns away from the other two. He talks as quietly as he can, "You are not seriously considering his offer?"  
She shrugs, eyes looking away from him. Max is losing his patience.  
"She knows it's our only chance," he tells the kid and Cat.   
"Shut up, okay?" Winn barks at him, visibly shocking himself with his commanding tone. He nervously adds, "You don't know everything."  
"If this spreads from National City, it won't be long before every man, woman and child, including your children," Max points to Cat. "Will be on their knees."  
At least the Icon is starting to look like she believes him. Which is good, because, "I won't let that happen."  
"So that's it? YOU decided there was only ONE way to save us and so that must be our only alternative?" Winn shakes his head. "I knew you had an ego, but I didn't think it reached dictator levels."  
His plan to get the kid on his side failed miserably. The kid knew nothing. "I swore to save this world, that's exactly what I'm going to do."  
"What if we tell Non we have this weapon, force him to see reason?" Supergirl asks with a touch of desperation coloring her voice.  
"Tell the aliens who want to control us about a superweapon that could kill them?" Max scoffs. "He'll just use the weapon against us or disarm it. I'm done seeing aliens like you manipulate us human just because you think you know better."  
"That's exactly what you're doing now!" Winn speaks up again, stepping in front of Supergirl as if to protect her from the Max's words. It's amazing that an alien could earn that much trust from a human. "YOU made this bomb, fully intending to use it against another living, breathing, sentient being, just because YOU thought that was best for everyone. Now you're planning to use that very same bomb and are willing to risk hundreds of thousands of lives in order to complete your own twisted revenge!"  
"I'm regretting giving you those blockers," Max narrows his eyes at him. Puppet kid was way more cooperative. The 'hero' walks out of the room and Cat follows after.  
"Because you know I'm right!" Winn pushes back, staying right where he was. "You can't decide when it's okay to kill another person. No one can decide that!"  
"So what do you suggest we do?" Just let the aliens win? Surrender to them just like that? Mental enslavement is worse than death.  
"What made you like this?" the kid growls at him, "What changed your natural instinct to care about others?"  
"My parents died when no one listened to me as a kid," Max glares at him. "I swore from that moment on that if I could protect people, if I could save them, I wouldn't wait for permission. I would act."  
"But you're not protecting all of them. You're only protecting some of them," he points out, noting the shock in the other man's eyes. "You want us to choose to sacrifice other people's lives, to maybe save the rest."  
"I'm trying to do what I can. How is that any different from when your caped friend jumps out the window to save the day?"  
"She doesn't rush to someone's side expecting to have to sacrifice them. She does her best to save everyone."  
"Sometimes people's bests isn't good enough."  
"Which is a exact reason why we shouldn't just blow people up because that's YOUR best plan!"  
Max glares at Winn and the kid glares back at him.

 

Then the Icon and her hero return to the room with confident smiles, "We've got an idea."

 

"So, what's your plan?"  
"Hope."  
"I like it," Winn instantly smiles at his friend. Max thinking he'd get he kid on his side was a massive miscalculation.  
"You know what? I'm going with the bomb that stops the bad guys instead."   
"No bomb," Supergirl insists. "No one dies."  
"It's the only way to win."  
"Win?" the kid parrots, annoyed.  
"What are we winning?" the hero pushes, taking another step closer. "Causing more chaos? More destruction? More lives lost?"  
"Thank you!" Winn gives his friend a slight bow. "That's what I've been trying to beat into his overrated genius brain."  
"You hated me because you thought I'd use my power indiscriminately and kill people with no regard to their lives. That is exactly the choice you're making right now."  
"Please tell me you've heard enough analysis to know you're wrong." Cat rolls her eyes. Max could do without her superiority complex right now.  
"I understand your fear," Supergirl continues. "But we cannot let it drive our actions. Make a choice that will honor both of our parents."  
Winn looks away with a strange expression at the mention of parents and Max feels himself giving in to their way of thinking, instead of the other way around.  
"I'm listening."

 

They go to an old broadcasting station.

"Will any of this equipment even work?" Supergirl asks, unconvinced of the answer she hasn't been given yet.  
"No reason that it shouldn't," Cat remarks as she starts to pull away the cloths covering the equipment.  
"I can fix almost anything electronic," Winn offers with a smile as he helps his boss uncover the machines and controls. "I took apart my dad's VHS player and put it back together before I could write."

They're going to piggyback on Myriad's frequency without leaving any fingerprints for Indigo to see. 

"We're going to jump start the happy parts of people's brains," Winn smiles. "Hope is what Supergirl does best."  
The kid was such an optimist, "If I can get-"  
"If we can get-"  
"Her speech on TV. And the symbol on computers and cell phones. I'm even more of a genius than I thought."  
"Please," Winn rolls his eyes. "this stuff might be little outdated, but it functions. Getting it to work will be easier than defeating level fourteen on Death Wars 2."

Supergirl does it. Just like Winn kept telling Max he knew she could. 

"I'm not surprised that a superhero can make super-powerful speeches too," the kid smirks to himself, relaxing back in his chair.

Secretly, Max's glad his bomb idea was ruled out. The loss of lives would have worsened his nightmares. Winn helped get the signal out even faster than Max thought was possible. The kid had potential.  
Maybe he was the one who hacked him when Olsen broke into his secret lab?  
He's going to have to keep an eye on this "Winslow Schott Jr."

 

-


	2. Option Two (Ka-Boom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows the events of the First Chapter, but Diverts from the sentence: "Cool"

Winn touches the Blocker. "What is this?"  
"A Blocker," Max answers before Supergirl can. "The aliens are using my satellites to send a signal to everyone's brains. The Blocker stops it before it can reach us."  
"Cool," the kid smiles. "Now we just need to make a giant version of these things and send out a pulse strong enough to cover National City."  
"Well," he blinks at the kid, surprised. That wasn't' the plan. The bomb was the plan.  
"Was that what you were thinking?" Supergirl looks at him. "How would something like that work?"  
"It doesn't-I didn't," Max puts a hand to his mouth. 'Could he do that?'  
"Or," Winn frowns at him. "If they're using Lord Satellites, why not have Supergirl fly up there and destroy them?"  
"I can't breath in outer space," the 'hero' points out to her friend.  
"We could make you a suit that would work," the kid shrugs. "I could make it out of the same stuff I made this suit and add an oxygen tank or something. Or, what if you just carried a small missile close enough to the satellites?"  
'Blowing something up was the plan.' Max thinks. Maybe he can adjust the explosives he had for the Kryptonite bomb to work? But no, "The satellites are shielded."  
"Do we know what frequency they use?" Winn asks. "Because if we do, we can have the missiles emit the same frequency and send them through the shields right to what they're protecting."  
"The military are nearby," Supergirl tells them. "I'm sure they could get us specialized missiles if we asked them nicely."  
"We're talking about the lives of four million people," Cat's voice joins their little pow-wow. "They should gift wrap the things for us."  
"Even if we can just figure out what kind of pulse is being emitted," the kid pipes up again. "Maybe we can make a counter pulse against it?"  
"I can't help but hear all of Flynn's suggestions but not the one you were confident in selling us, Max," Cat turns a predatory look to the billionaire. "Care to share your ideas?"  
"Making large versions of the Blockers is a temporary fix," Max dismisses the idea. "But if we can send a probe close enough to get a lock on that signal," he shrugs, not really knowing for sure, "It could very well give a chance to find out what's causing the zombie apocalypse."  
"I'll do it," Supergirl instantly volunteers. "I'll bring the probe in close and make sure it stays there until you get the readings you need."

 

They get the frequency. The military give them the missiles, which Max personally adjusts. Winn, using some of Max's technology, makes the space suit for Supergirl.  
The bad guys are blown to kingdom come.

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd Chapter Note:  
> I purposely tried to go 'out of the box'. But I just ended up blowing things up because it's 2AM.
> 
> I own nothing.  
> But my pillow. (That I am now going to sleep on.)


End file.
